


Life and regrets

by SilverWolf57



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf57/pseuds/SilverWolf57
Summary: [Drabble] Johnny is having a hard time dealing with some news.





	Life and regrets

**Author's Note:**

> I've been obsessing over Sing for some time now, specially over Johnny, he's too kind and polite for is own good. So, a few weeks ago, I had a pretty realistic and strange dream involving him, and it kept swarming on my head until I just had to write it down, this drabble is the end result. 
> 
> Warning, there will be talk about suicide on this work, if this bothers you please don't continue reading, and return to the main page, there are lots of other works to read. I do not support suicide, and if for any reason you're considering it, please know that there are many resources that can help you. Lastly, Sing and all its characters belong to Universal Studios. This is a work of fiction and there's no relation between it and our world.

The street was alone, the grayish pavement of the walkways tinted with the White rays of the 2 o’clock sun. It was a bit cold though, and when the rare breeze blew through I shuddered as much as the nearby trees. All in all, it was a strange sight, one that only came a couple of times a year, as most of the population left on trips around the country to more touristic spots. I kept walking down the street, passing the almost endless row of stores that competed against each other for clients, their black windows and white walls decorated by all manners of colors and promotional posters. Only the noise of the noise off rushing water from the river could be heard. I could see its dark waters glittering as they moved, and a blurred image of the sun could be seen moving over them. 

I turned left on the corner, and started walking over the wide bridge that crossed the river. Its arched form decorated with a rail of vague Greek design, serious and contemplative. It was deserted too, save for a lone figure at the middle of the bridge. He was a tall gorilla, with fur black as charcoal, a black leather jacket, a pair of black jeans and white sneakers. He was resting his arms on the rally while he looked far away into the distance, as if divining some great secret of the world. I didn’t recognize him at first, but once I got closer, the brush up hair with bronze highlights, the set on his bad and the soft tune that came from him brought a name to my mind, Johnny.

¨Hey, Johnny!¨ I shouted, waving my hand happily as I crossed the distance in a few hurried steps. He jumped a little, and looked my way confused. He blinked a few times, before his usual smile replaced the solemn look he had before and waved back. 

¨Hey to you too.¨ He said in his endearing accent while turning to face me, but still leaning on the rail for support. ¨Wasn’t you going on a trip?¨ He asked, with one quirked eyebrow and a gentle smile on his face.

¨Yeah. That, that didn’t work out in the end.¨ I told him, shrugging my shoulders. ¨Dad had to take a job at the last minute, and…well, here I am.¨

¨Ah, sorry ‘bout that¨ His hand gave me a reassuring squeeze on my shoulder. ¨You was quite excited for it and all that¨

¨Yeah. So, what about you? What are you doing here? ¨ 

¨Just running some errands, you know the usual: electricity, phone, water, the lifeline-¨ He cringed at the last one, his eyes avoiding mine, and his hands suddenly invested in a thumb fight. His last words hung on the air for a time, heavy and difficult to forget.

¨Th-The lifeline?¨ I repeated softly and surprised ¨Wait, you mean you’ve tried to…take your life¨

He sighed, a long defeated sigh, sinking his head into his hands, like he was trying to wash his face from some dirt. The next time he looked at me, it was with pity, regret and resignation. He stood up to all his height, but even ten, he looked small, compressed, tired. ¨Yeah, 6 months ago. Third time.¨ He let out a sad laugh, almost sarcastic and turned to look at the river again. ¨And you know what. Just as I was starting to enjoy life, I found out I just got fourteen months left¨

¨W-what?¨ was all I managed to say, grabbing the rail for much needed support. My legs felt like Jelly and my thoughts felt like mud, slow, bothersome and unclear. Johnny held me steady, his strong arms easily keeping me in place. He cast his sorrowful look on me again, and softly told me. 

¨I just got fourteen months left to live¨ He broke down them, hugging me desperately like a drowning person holds a lifesaver, his heavy sobs shaking my entire being, and his tears feeling ice cold when they dropped on my shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far, if you got comments or suggestions, please leave them below.


End file.
